


The Triad of Love and Passion

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom Stephen Strange, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slut Tony Stark, Smut, Spanking, Strangeironlock, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony and the miniskirts with a great combination, Tony being the shameless slut he is, Top Sherlock Holmes, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: ¿Dónde carajos quedo su orgullo? Ah, sí. Se tomó unas vacaciones indefinidas en las Bahamas, dejando que su sumisión tuviera el control de sus sentidos.Tony esbozó una picara sonrisa.—Quiero que follen mi agujero descuidado. —Pidió con descaro, contemplándolo con sus orbes caramelos mezclados con lujuria—. Tómenme.O: Es el cumpleaños de Tony y él sabe muy bien lo que quiere para este día.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (past)
Kudos: 34





	The Triad of Love and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi rol de canela! 
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un trío. Recalcó que soy un novata en esto.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo! ;)

El chasquido de Thanos había causado muchos más problemas que solo extinguir a la mitad del universo. Se provocó una ruptura entre este universo y otro, esto no parecía acarrear alguna catástrofe, pero por supuesto, las cosas nunca serán sencillas en este extraño y mágico mundo. Ni siquiera cuando los Avengers vencieron a Thanos del pasado y su ejército un año después del evento anteriormente mencionado, la ruptura no se cerró. El Hechicero Supremo se encargó las semanas posteriores a su regreso en encontrar una solución, pero ninguno estaba dando resultados. Además, a Tony le había entrado el gusto de visitarlo, por lo que a veces tenía que parar en su trabajo para atener al moreno. Y es que Stephen no podía echar al superhéroe de armadura y seguir en sus deberes, menos sabiendo que la razón de escapar del Complejo Avengers era el Capitán América, quien ha tomado la osadía y el cinismo de reconquistar al ingeniero. Para empeorar la situación, el super soldado ya estaba en una relación con James Barnes y al muy gilipollas le ha parecido de puta madre la idea de tener tanto a Bucky como a Tony.

Stephen no iba a permitir eso por dos simples razones.

Primero, el rubio y su amante casi mataron a Tony en Siberia.

Segundo, él amaba a Tony.

El hechicero no era el único que era parte del equipo «Jodete Steve Rogers». Virginia Potts, James Rhodes y Peter Parker también formaron parte de este grupo. Tiempo después Visión —quien fue reconstruido por Tony, Bruce y Shuri— igualmente sería parte. Este nuevo Visión poseía más similitudes con JARVIS, lo que hizo que Tony lo tomara bajo su manto como un hijo. Sin la gema de por medio, el androide no albergaba sentimientos por la Bruja Escarlata, lo que confirmaba que su enlace se debía meramente al poder de la Gema de la Mente. Por mucho que la sokoviana se esforzara, el sintezoide la trataba como una compañera de trabajo, haciendo que la mujer se entristeciera y culpara a Stark. Porque en el pequeño mundo de la mujer, Tony Stark siempre era el problema de sus desgracias.

Clint se enfocó únicamente a su familia, siendo el padre y esposo devoto que merecían. Scott siguió su relación con Hope y ahora trabajaba junto a Hank y su esposa Janet. Carol se fue y rara vez obtenían información de ella. T’Challa retomó su lugar como gobernante de su país y poco después de una visita de Everett, se aventuró en tener una relación formal con el agente. Thor se fue junto a los Guardianes de la Galaxia y Brunnhilde se convirtió en la reina de New Asgard. Bruce ya no quería más peleas, así que luego de conseguir una fusión exitosa con Hulk, aceptó el trabajo que Tony le ofreció en su Departamento de I + D.

Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Visión y Tony quedaron como Avengers disponibles, viviendo en el Complejo. Bruce también vivía ahí, pero mayormente se la pasaba en Industrias Stark o en el laboratorio junto a su hermano de ciencia.

Strange se negó en ser un Avenger oficial. Porque era el Hechicero Supremo y su compromiso era defendiendo esta realidad de amenazas místicas. No obstante, formó una alianza con el grupo de héroes, así que él vendría en su ayuda cuando lo requería y viceversa. Por otra parte, el joven Parker no sería parte de los Avengers hasta que cumpliera veintiún años, ordenes de Tony _No soy una mamá gallina_ Stark.

La vida fuera buena de no ser porque Rogers sigue insistiéndole a Anthony una oportunidad junto con Barnes y Stephen controlándose en no enviar al blondo a unas fascinantes vacaciones en alguna dimensión horripilante. Aún así, la amistad entre el doctor y el ingeniero marchaba de maravilla, pero solo era eso, una amistad. El ex neurocirujano no pensó que a estas alturas del partido estaría en la zona de amigos por el mismísimo Iron Man. La vida era una perra y se volvería peor cuando la ruptura aparentemente colapso, lo que dejó a la dimensión en un estado vulnerable por un corto periodo.

Oh, pero las cosas se pondrían mejor cuando un tipo muy parecido a él apareció de la nada sentado en su cama. Para colmo de males, recibió una notificación de parte del Agente Ross, exigiendo una repuesta de porque un sujeto idéntico a él se hallaba durmiendo en la cama que compartía con el monarca de Wakanda.

Entonces se convoca una reunión, donde el Doctor Strange explica que la anomalía fue causada por Thanos, y que los recién llegados provenían de otra realidad. Everett miraba un tanto receloso al Doctor Watson y es que no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrarlo con su pareja en la cama, aunque afortunadamente no hubo acto sexual. El pequeño británico se estremecía con la dura expresión del agente, si las miradas mataran, estarían en su funeral. Mientras tanto, el detective ya se estaba ganando enemigos cuando comenzó a decir lo que deducía de la gente. Barnes sostuvo al rubio por el brazo cuando vio que este iba a confrontar al hombre de otra dimensión luego de decirle a Rogers que era un hipócrita nublado por su juicio de ser el líder, tachándolo de casi un dictador. Esto se ganó una carcajada por parte del multimillonario, quien de inmediato agarró simpatía por el detective. Y lo mismo hay que decir por parte del británico, quien le echaba miradas no tan discretas al último de los Stark.

Fue entonces que Stephen vio rojo y supo que Rogers no sería el único obstáculo para llegar al corazón del castaño.

Y una mierda.

Meses siguientes era muy normal ver a Sherlock pasar tiempo con Tony en el Complejo, de Stephen visitando más seguido al genio e invitándolo a cualquier parte, para irritación del británico. De dos super soldados buscando el perdón del filántropo y de las discusiones que tenían con Holmes y Strange.

Tony era ajeno a los sentimientos que albergaban los hombres de ojos heterocromáticos.

El Complejo Avengers era el campo de una guerra amorosa y el dueño ni enterado.

Dicha guerra se trasladó a la boda real entre T’Challa y Everett. El pobre genio no entendía porque Sherlock y Stephen se empecinaban en estar cerca de él, pero silenciosamente lo agradecía, de esa forma no tendría que aguantar a Rogers y Barnes. Más tarde el ingeniero se hallaría bailando con Rhodes y el afroamericano no tenía el designio de alejarse de su hermanito por el resto de la fiesta. Ante esto, Holmes y Strange se fueron resignados a un rincón del salón, observando alicaídamente a Tony abrazado como un koala al coronel, deseando ser ellos los que estén en su lugar.

Holmes tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio.

—Esto es ridículo y tú lo sabes. —Por el rabillo del ojo vio al hechicero asentir con la cabeza—. Esos dos están planeando algo grande y si no nos movemos, ganaran.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuarme? —Indagó, arqueando una ceja.

—Rogers convenció a Barnes de una relación de tres, ¿no? —El médico le da la razón—. Bien, ¿por qué no le robamos la estrategia?

El ex neurocirujano se quedó sin palabras. ¿Realmente le estaba sugiriendo una relación poliamorosa?

—Piénsalo. Tú quieres a Tony, yo quiero a Tony y seamos honestos, somos mejores que esa partida de fósiles. —Argumentó el azabache, al ver que su contraparte mágica cayó en el silencio y la duda—. ¿O acaso prefieres que el hombre que mató a sus padres y el que le clavó un escudo en el pecho se queden con él? —Añadió, felicitándose por conseguir que el hechicero se enfade con la imagen del genio en brazos de los super soldados.

—No. —Gruñó.

—¿Y qué dices? —Se paró en frente de Vincent y le tendió la mano—. ¿Aceptas o no?

El Maestro de la Artes Místicas permaneció vacilante hasta que ojeó detrás del de cabello ondulado como las ex paletas humanas se levantaban de sus asientos para ir en dirección al moreno. Él le tuvo que dar la razón a Holmes, no podían dejar que esos desgraciados se queden con Tony. Apretó la mano del británico dando por sentado la alianza entre ambos.

No más juegos, es hora de ponerse serios.

Tan ensimismados en su charla estaban que no se percataron de cierto joven con sentidos mejorados, escuchando toda la conversación. El muchacho se apresuró en llegar con su figura paterna, bloqueándoles el paso a la pareja de soldados, agarró la mano del ingeniero y de inmediato se trasladaron fuera del gran salón.

Edward pestañeó y se cruzó de brazos, observando al chico con una ceja arqueada.

—¿A que ha venido eso, chico?

—¡Le tengo un gran té, Señor Stark!

—¿Qué dijimos acerca de tus referencias a la cultura pop?

—Que no lo hiciera. —Rodó lo ojos—. ¡Pero esto es mega importante!

—Entonces dilo.

—¡El Señor Holmes y el Doctor Strange quieren una relación poliamorosa con usted!

El portador de la armadura se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Eso! ¡Ellos lo quieren a usted y están dispuestos a compartirlo!

El magnate meditó lo dicho por el héroe arácnido. Bien, ahora entendía el comportamiento de esos dos hacía él y el clarísimo aborrecimiento a Barnes y Rogers.

Traía locos a Stephen Strange y Sherlock Holmes y aquello lo hizo sonreír picantemente.

—¿Qué planea hacer, Señor Stark? —Le pregunta Peter, dándose cuenta de que su mentor está gustoso con la revelación.

—Algo grande, Pete. —Cubre los hombros del joven con su brazo derecho, dirigiéndolos devuelta a la fiesta—. Algo grande.

────────────────────────

La semana posterior a la boda del Rey T’Challa, los inquilinos del Complejo Avengers se movían de un lugar a otro, organizando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños del inigualable Iron Man. Era una sorpresa para el cumpleañero y la idea vino del Capitán América, enfureciendo a cierto hechicero y detective.

A pesar de que Rhodey no le tenga simpatía al rubio, debe admitir que es un buen gesto y solamente porque quiere que Tony tenga un gran día hoy, hará a un lado su desabrimiento contra el capitán.

Entre tanto, Stephen y Sherlock querían jalarse los cabellos por no haber actuado más rápido que el blondo. Ahora los soldados estarían a un paso delante de ellos, debían pensar prontamente en algo, pero a ninguno se le ocurría nada y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que Rhodes también este participando en la festividad.

Un Peter Parker irradiando de una sospechosa felicidad entró a sala donde se hallaban los azabaches.

—¡Buenas tardes, Doctor Strange y Señor Holmes! —Dijo contento y con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, niño. —Saludó el médico—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—El Señor Stark me mandó a decirles que los quiere ver en su Torre. De inmediato.

Ambos varones se miraron un poco desconcertados.

—¿La Torre? ¿No se supone que la vendió? —Preguntó Holmes.

—De hecho, la recuperó después del chasquido. —No pudo reprimir una mueca, recordando que estuvo muerto por un año—. Es muy importante y deben apresurarse.

—Entonces no hay que hacerlo esperar. —Sherlock se puso de pie y miró al hechicero—. ¿No piensas venir?

Para Stephen este asunto era extraño y ese jodido juego de palabras salió sin querer.

Asintió al otro morocho y sin perder tiempo abrió un portal.

────────────────────────

Ni bien ingresaron al ático fueron dirigidos por FRIDAY hacía la habitación del genio. El británico por mucho que lo pensó, no comprende cual puede ser el motivo de que Tony los haya llamado. En realidad, es bastante sospechoso que se fuera del Complejo a horas tempranas de la mañana sin decirle a nadie a donde se iba. Pero eso no importó, ya que les daría tiempo a los demás de preparar la tan dichosa fiesta sorpresa. De tan solo pensar que Stark pudiera olvidar su rencor contra Rogers por esta fiesta, le hervía la sangre.

El doctor abrió la puerta y cuando los zagales entraron, vieron con confusión que el mecánico no se hallaba aquí.

¿De que iba todo esto?

De improvisto, escucharon una risita burlesca a sus espaldas, giraron sus cuerpos y ninguno podía creer lo que sus orbes apreciaban y lo que ponía duras sus pollas. Frente a ellos, Tony lucia jodidamente sexy con su minifalda tableaba de color negro, medias hasta las rodillas con botines del mismo color y un crop top blanco, adornado con un lazo oscuro pequeño y encima un broche dorado.

Holmes talló sus ojos para asegurarse de que esto no era un espejismo y celebró para sus adentros. Strange sonrió y agradeció de que no portar su vestimenta de hechicero sino un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y un cárdigan gris.

—¿Les gusta lo que ven, caballeros? —Caminó hasta ellos y lentamente deslizó sus palmas sobre los torsos de los azabaches—. Es mi regalo para ustedes.

—Pero tu eres el que cumple años. —Pronunció confuso Stephen—. Somos nosotros quienes debemos darte un regalo.

—Chicos. Mi regalo ya me lo dieron. —Los dos hombres de ojos azul con tintes de verde viraron sus rostros para verse desorientados con lo mencionado.

—Espera, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

—Oh, querido Sherlock. Un pajarito me dijo que ustedes quieren una relación poliamorosa conmigo.

—Peter. —Espetaron ambos morochos.

El castaño se sentó al borde la cama y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, deleitando a sus visitas con sus piernas espléndidas y tapadas con las medias.

—Agradezco de que decidieran compartirme, porque los dos me gustan mucho y elegir a uno hubiera sido muy problemático.

—¿Qué hay del capitán y su pareja?

—Por mi se los puede chupar el diablo si quiere. —Gira los ojos—. No me interesan.

—Entonces… —Musita el ex neurocirujano—. Quieres estar con nosotros.

El moreno sonríe.

—Eso es obvio. Pero ahora tengo pedirles algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntaron los más altos al unísono.

—Follenme.

Como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente, cada uno toma asiento al lado de ingeniero, Sherlock a su derecha y Stephen a su izquierda.

El escenario es digno trabajo de Brazzers.

—¿Cuándo ibas a confesarnos que te gustamos? —Indagó el de cabello rizado, acariciando el terso muslo del moreno con su diestra.

—N-no lo iba hacer… —Vociferó entrecortado por las suaves caricias—. Temía que me rechazaran y se alejaran de mí.

—Eso nunca va a pasar. —Susurra el de habilidades mágicas en su oído, tocando su otro muslo—. Eres nuestro y nos perteneces.

El detective lame el cuello del genio y este jadea bajito. Separa las piernas y los varones aprovechan para sumergir sus manos por debajo de la falda, encontrándose con la sorpresa de unas bragas translucidas de color oscuro. Los dedos cicatrizados de Stephen tantearon el miembro del castaño, frotando despacio y consiguiendo que Anthony suelte gimoteos y agite sus caderas.

—Mírate… te hemos tocado a penas y ya estas chorreando. —Comenta el médico al sentir el pre cum empañando las bragas—. ¿Tan famélico estas de que te la metamos? —Introduce la mano dentro del panti y sujeta con firmeza la cabeza de la polla—. No te imaginas las noches que fantasee con este momento.

—No es el único, mi mano estuvo ocupada pensando en ti, Anthony. —Agarra el mentón del menor y parsimoniosamente besa sus labios, luego indica al héroe que abra la boca para meter su sinhueso en su cavidad bucal. Las lenguas de ambos genios juguetean mientras que el tercer zagal masturba al castaño y desliza su boca por el cuello, dejando uno que otro chupetón.

Sherlock libera los labios de su amante y una idea llegó a su impudicia mente.

—Pienso que mereces un castigo por hacernos esperar tanto, ¿no es así Stephen?

—Mmm. Creo que tienes razón. ¿Cuál podría ser?

—Tengo una mano grande y fuerte para las nalgadas. —Tony se estremeció y jadeó ante el excitante castigo—. ¿Estas bien con esto, Stephen?

—Adelante. Después tomare mi parte justa.

—Anthony, ¿sabes las palabras de seguridad? —El mencionado asiente con la cabeza—. Perfecto.

Sherlock acomodó el cuerpo del menor para se quedará boca abajo, con su estomagó sobre su regazo. Vincent se acercó al detective y dejó que la parte superior del pequeño genio se posara sobre su regazo, esta posición le otorga la oportunidad al moreno en acercar su boca a la entrepierna del médico. Aspira la zona y presiona su nariz en el bulto, sacándole un débil suspiro al hombre de canas.

Tony suelta un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la primera palmada en su glúteo derecho, ni quiera se dio cuenta en el momento que el británico subió su falda. Una segunda palmada aterriza en su otro glúteo y observa como la erección del hechicero crece. Agarra el paquete del doctor a la vez que el detective sigue nalgueándolo. Stephen echa su cabeza hacia atrás, Tony vuelve a gemir con fuerza y Sherlock solo quiere golpear ese estupendo culo hasta dejarlo completamente rojo.

Los golpes aumentan de intensidad, sacándole gemidos tanto de placer como de dolor a Edward. Los orbes bicolor de Strange brillan de liviandad por la erótica visión de su amado siendo maltratado por Holmes, logrando que su empalme sea casi doloroso, así que a raíz de esto se desabrocha el botón y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones para consecutivamente sacar su falo y masajearlo.

—¡ _AHH_! —Esa nalgada fue más dura que las anteriores. Los ojos caramelo empiezan a lagrimar por el ardor presente en su trasero, pero quiere resistir, quiere que Sherlock le siga dando sonoras palmadas en las nalgas. Es tanta la excitación que está experimentando que si sigue con este ritmo se va a correr sin necesidad de ser ordeñado.

William da la última nalgada y procede en admirar el resultado de su trabajo. Sonríe socarrón por conseguir su objetivo de dejarle el culo teñido de carmesí al genio.

—Lo siento, ¿fue mucho? —Le pregunta un poco preocupado al ingeniero cuando se percató de sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas.

—Descuida, estoy bien. —Cuidadosamente se separa de sus dos amantes y se levanta con una mueca en su rostro—. No cabe duda que tus manos fueron creadas para este negocio.

—¿Puedes seguir? —Interroga el ex neurocirujano.

—Claro que sí. —Guiña un ojo y les sonríe coquetamente—. El dolor me ha excitado demasiado y necesito que me follen como la puta que soy.

A Anthony le temblaron un poco las piernas por ver como el detective se quitaba su camisa morada y la arrojaba al piso. El doctor no se quedó atrás y también se deshizo del cárdigan y la camisa. Los pantalones y zapatos corrieron con el mismo destino y los mayores quedaron únicamente con bóxer.

—Ven aquí, Tony. —El aludido acató con la orden del hechicero y de inmediato sus labios fueron tomados por él, Sherlock mientras tanto se colocaba detrás del genio, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su cintura y abdomen, lamiendo su suave cuello. El de rizos juntó su miembro con el trasero del pasivo, haciendo que gima durante el beso. Stephen explora la boca del multimillonario, chupándole la lengua y restregando morbosamente su entrepierna a la de él.

—Subamos al siguiente nivel… —Murmura deseoso el europeo, amasando las adoloridas nalgas del menor.

—Concuerdo con eso. —Stephen se separa y envuelve sus manos en una bruma dorada, un hechizo que ayudara a que sus manos no duelan—. Sherlock, ¿serías tan amable?

—Con mucho gusto.

Alzó los brazos del castaño, agarrando el borde del crop top, deslizándolo hacia arriba y sacándoselo. Tiró la prenda al piso y se agachó para quitarle los botines; aprovechando su actual posición, elevó la falda y pasó su bífida lengua por encima del pene del moreno. Tony clamó extasiado, entre tanto, Stephen fue a la mesita de noche para obtener lubricante y al no hallarlo se alzó de hombros y conjuró una botella llena.

Por otro lado, Sherlock hizo que Tony diera la vuelta, enseguida atrapó las bragas y las deslizó hasta el piso. Agarró obscenamente el culo del multimillonario y separando los glúteos, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse un plug anal.

—Pequeña zorra. —Bisbiseó—. Preparándote desde el inicio para que no perdamos tiempo en cogerte con nuestras pollas. —Sujetó el objeto y con cuidado lo retiró de la apertura, oyendo como el genio jadea por la falta del plug—. No te preocupes, cariño. Pronto tendrás tu culo lleno. 

—Bien, eso nos ahorra valioso tiempo. —Vincent le da un ademán a William y este se levanta. 

A continuación, el Maestro de la Artes Místicas coloca al de baja estatura a gatas sobre el colchón y cerca del borde. Acto seguido, el de piel nívea se sienta sobre sus rodillas y se abre camino para que su lengua haga un travieso recorrido por el ano del moreno. Stark gimoteó en alto y apretó las sabanas por la complaciente lengua de uno de sus amantes. Holmes no planeaba quedarse atrás por el mago, entonces, se arrodillo frente al ingeniero y le indicó que lamiera su grueso falo. Tony se relamió los labios por tan increíble polla y sin vergüenza le dio una larga lamida al glande, probando el sabor del pre cum. Sherlock gruñó y acercó más su pelvis a la cara del pasivo para que chupara sus testículos y pasara su rosada lengua por las venas de su tronco.

Al mismo tiempo que Anthony lamia exquisitamente la erección del detective, Stephen aventuraba su sinhueso en el interior del genio sin mostrar señales de pudor. Alcanzó el lubricante que se localizaba en la cama, elevó la tapa y untó el gel en las falanges de su diestra, sin abandonar su trabajo oral. Patinó su mano sobre el trasero rojizo, palmeó gentilmente, obteniendo un sutil meneo y un chillido por parte del castaño. Levantó la mirada y observó como el otro morocho agarraba los mechones marrones, manteniendo sus orbes cerrados y soltando leves suspiros por la actividad amena que recibía su miembro. Sitió su propia polla palpitar por lo que apretó su glande mientras alejaba su boca de la entrada del moreno para súbitamente presionar su índice y medio sobre el rosado anillo. Insertó los dos dedos de golpe, provocando que el genio gima potente por la intromisión.

El trasero de Tony estaba completamente preparado, sin embargo, Stephen quería tomar su tiempo en juguetear con su interior. Ser médico significa que conoces muy bien la anatomía humana, y como Strange fue el mejor neurocirujano no es de extrañar que haya localizado rápidamente la próstata.

—¡Joder, si! —Gimió en voz alta, regocijándose de como el hechicero se follaba su apetitoso trasero con sus dedos—. Más… por favor… —Suplicó, regresando a su labor de chupar el glande de Sherlock. Su pobre falo necesitaba de atención y apoyó su peso en su brazo derecho para poder llevar el otro hacia su pelvis, pero un manotazo en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Tienes prohibido tocarte y correrte, Anthony. —Ordenó con voz gruesa el detective y el castaño se sonrojo porque eso le pareció sexy y dominante. Cosa que lo excitó más—. Vas a correrte únicamente con nuestras pollas, ¿cierto, Stephen?

El de cabello sal y pimienta meramente alzó su zurda con el pulgar en alto, concentrado en lamer y mordisquear las nalgas del multimillonario a la vez que penetraba su culo con sus dedos.

—¿Qué sucede, Anthony? —Inquirió el de cabello rizado, sujetando la barbilla y resbalando su índice por el inmaculado vello facial—. ¿Cansado de las preliminares? —Cuestionó jovial, viendo como el héroe aumentaba sus gimoteos y sus ojos miel se cristalizaban por el tremendo esfuerzo por no correrse con el inmenso placer que le brindaba el Doctor Strange a su punto más erógeno—. ¿Desesperado por ser cogido duramente? —Suelta una risa exultante por el consecutivo asentimiento de cabeza del sumiso—. Esta bien, precioso. —El cariño apodo hace que el corazón del genio palpite enternecido—. Pídelo y lo tendrás. —Susurró y se agachó para besar benévolo al moreno.

—Por favor… yo quiero… —Jadea vigoroso con la intromisión de un tercer dedo, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando Stephen empezó a mover circularmente sus dedos—. Quiero… quiero…

—Vamos, Anthony. —Le dio una caricia en su cabeza—. Si no lo dices, no lo haremos.

¿Dónde carajos quedo su orgullo? Ah, sí. Se tomó unas vacaciones indefinidas en las Bahamas, dejando que su sumisión tuviera el control de sus sentidos. En su juventud fue una pequeña puta, acostándose con sus compañeros, desconocidos y su supuesto «amigo» Tiberius, aunque esto último fue porque el cabrón lo drogó, pero a final de cuentas le abrió las piernas. Quedó flechado por Stephen y Sherlock rápidamente, ambos poseían algo que lo estremecían sexualmente y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir querido y protegido. Esos dos eran tan calientes con portes de superioridad, una lengua afilada y una inteligencia nata, prácticamente su tipo de hombre perfecto, pero al cuadrado y eso era jodidamente mejor.

Tony esbozó una picara sonrisa.

—Quiero que follen mi agujero descuidado. —Pidió con descaro, contemplándolo con sus orbes caramelos mezclados con lujuria—. Tómenme.

El doctor sacó sus dedos del interior del mecánico. Se puso de pie y sonriendo de manera torcida le dio un ademán con la cabeza al británico.

El europeo le indicó al castaño que gateara más adelante para que el hechicero pueda asentar sus rodillas sobre el colchón, posicionando cada pierna al lado de las del castaño. Apartó un glúteo y se fascinó con la vista del agujero brillante por el lubricante y su propia saliva. Coge la botellita de lubricante, aplicando un poco en su mano y de seguida sujeta su larga y endurecida polla para bombearlo un par de veces, una vez que su miembro está lubricado, presiona su glande contra la apertura de Tony. El hombre de baja estura ya está listo para tomarlo, así que sin problemas atravesó el anillo de músculos, hundiéndose por completo en su interior.

Tony y Stephen gimieron por el dulce contacto. El hechicero plantó sus manos sobre las caderas del contrario y empezó un vaivén lento, explorando lo cálido y húmedo de su agujero. Sherlock por su parte contemplaba la escena con un retorcido deleite, escuchar los jadeos del médico y los sonoros gemidos del ingeniero calcinaban su cuerpo y atrevidamente llevó su polla cerca de la boca del menor. Tony captó la silenciosa orden, separando sus labios y aceptando de buena manera que el miembro de su otro dominante entrara hasta el fondo de su garganta. Mientras Edward succionaba la polla, Stephen comenzó a acelerar las embestidas, apretando las caderas y palmeando ocasionalmente el regordete trasero bronceado.

El multimillonario sentía un ardor cada vez que sus glúteos golpeaban contra la piel lechosa del hechicero, pues los azotes que el otro azabache le dio aún seguían doliendo. Las temblorosas manos del Hechicero Supremo lo nalgueaban paulatinamente, no obstante, su trasero estaba sensible y podía sentir los azotes con brío. Sollozó por lo impresionante del éxtasis que le otorgaba el dolor a su cuerpo, chupando vertiginoso el erecto miembro de Holmes, enorgulleciéndose de sí mismo de hacer que sus amantes se pierdan en el júbilo del hedonismo. 

Stark retiró el falo de su boca, sonriendo perverso por el hilo de saliva que escurría de la cabeza de la polla hasta manchar las sabanas. Elevó el rostro, sacando la lengua para coger el miembro y posarlo sobre sus papilas gustativas.

La imagen es tan erótica que el detective por poco y se corre.

—¿Ansioso por mi tragar mi semen? —Pregunta con voz burlona.

—Quiero probar la leche de daddy. —Seguido de decir aquello, el castaño lanzó un clamor por una dura estocada de la polla del hechicero.

Sherlock no evitó una sonrisa taimada, la palabra «daddy» encendió los motores del doctor, haciendo que las penetraciones sean más profundas y toscas.

—Felicidades, Anthony, has encontrado el kink de Stephen.

—Cállate, Sherlock. —Masculla el nombrado.

—¡ _Ahh_! ¡D-daddy! —Pues claro, siendo la pequeña mierda que es, pronunciaría esa palabra para confirmar lo dicho por el detective.

—Demonios, Tony… —Gruñó el de orbes heterocromáticos, meciéndose rápidamente de adelante y hacia atrás, metiendo su gruesa polla en el interior del genio y viendo como la minifalda se sacudía por los agitados movimientos.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Chilló el ingeniero por lo satisfactorio de las penetraciones—. Daddy, folláme más… dame duro, daddy…

Holmes atrapó las mejillas del castaño, metió su virilidad en la boca y comenzó a balancear sus caderas, follando su boca. Anthony sintió arcadas mas eso no importaba, él podía aguantar que la polla de Sherlock siguiera follando su garganta mientras que Stephen le follaba el culo.

Holmes alcanzó su meta, expulsando su semilla en la boca del genio. Tony gustosamente se tragó el semen y cuando la erección abandonó su garganta, comenzó a jadear consecutivamente por las deleitables embestidas del ex neurocirujano. A los minutos siguientes, el doctor también eyaculó, llenando el interior y lentamente salió del filántropo.

Tony cayó cansado sobre la cama, pero su cuerpo fue levantado al estilo nupcial por el médico a la vez que el británico se acomoda, quedando acostado sobre su espalda, sus rodillas al borde de la cama y sus pies plantándose al piso. En seguida, Stephen pone al ingeniero sobre el regazo del europeo.

—Mi turno. —Desabrochó la falda y la lanzó al piso—. Móntame, Anthony.

Ladeando una sonrisa, el sumiso giró su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al detective. Cogió el pinchazo del azabache y expertamente lo presionó con su entrada, posteriormente se sentó, metiéndoselo enteramente. El brazo de Holmes se alargó para agarrar una almohada y colocarla sobre su cabeza, obteniendo un mejor vistazo del trasero del moreno empalándose su polla suavemente. Un abrazador fuego lo consumió cuando el castaño empezó a rebotar con rapidez sobre su erección, veía mórbidamente como subía y bajaba, empalándose y gimiendo ruidosamente.

La longitud de Stephen otra vez estaba dura y Tony siendo un chico bueno, sujetó el caliente miembro para brindarle una jodida mamada.

—Joder, Tony. Tienes una bonita boca. —Elogia al castaño, acariciando sus mechones marrones y gruñendo por la semejante mamada que recibía. Escucha como las pieles de su adorado castaño y las del británico chocan, sintiendo una llamarada de envidia y excitación por la forma morbosa en la que Tony cabalgaba sobre el falo del otro morocho—. Chúpala toda, princesa. Complace a tu daddy.

—Vamos, muñeca. Has que me corra. —Vociferó el de cabello rizado, pellizcando el trasero del genio.

Una avalancha de fogosidad golpeó al menor e hizo que aumentara las estocadas. Su cabeza se bamboleaba de adelante hacia atrás, chupando cada fibra de la erección de Strange, pasando su lengua por las venas y masajeando sus bolas. Los dedos de Sherlock se clavaron en sus caderas y gruñó al momento que el detective empujó su pelvis a su posadera. Esta acción siguió repitiéndose y Holmes comprendió que no faltaría mucho para que eyaculara, por lo que sus gemidos intensificaron y en susurros le pedía al moreno que fuera más rápido.

—Anthony… Anthony… monta mi polla más duro… —El nombrado cumplió con la petición, saltando raudamente para que su amante pudiera tener su tan ansiada liberación—. Joder, sí. Mueve ese culo para mí, Anthony…

El segundo orgasmo de Stephen vino primero, seguido por el de Sherlock. En cuanto el castaño terminó de tragarse su semen, el azabache de vello facial se tiró la cama, tratando de controlar su respiración. En aquel momento, Anthony liberó su trasero, concediéndole al detective ser testigo de como su semilla resbalaba de su agujero. El genio se tumbó de lado, con la respiración alterada y un tenue dolor de cabeza. Llevó su zurda a su empalme, torciendo el gesto por lo dolorosamente palpitante que estaba. Uno de sus amantes le obligó a soltar su pene e inopinadamente lo pusieron en cuatro.

Una mano lo empujó hacia bajo, dejándolo en una comprometedora posición con su culo de burbuja en alto y su pecho encima del colchón, forzó su débil cuerpo a quedarse en esa postura, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos. Sus parpados se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como dos pares de manos tanteaban su trasero y espalda. El genio sudo frío al intuir que los varones lo follarían al mismo tiempo, era la primera que lo experimentaría y no puede controlar la punzada de temor que emergió dentro.

El detective percibió el titubeo del castaño, así que se inclinó para depositar besitos por su bronceada espalda y al llegar a su cuello, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y marcó con un chupetón su hombro derecho. La táctica pareció funcionar, porque los hombros de Tony ya no se hallaban tensos y las sutiles caricias en su espalda lo hacían ronronear.

Ambos azabaches recuperaron sus erecciones. Stephen consiguió el lubricante y aplicó un poco a su diestra, luego se lo tendió a Sherlock y este enseguida expulsó el gel para untarlo en su miembro. El médico le dio el permiso para que procediera a penetrar al castaño, a lo que el detective asintió y apartó una nalga de la otra. Tomó su polla y lo guió a la apertura rosada, ingresó sin percances, puesto que la cavidad anal estaba muy mojada por el semen de los dos zagales de ojos bicolor. Ipso facto, el hechicero se acomodó y con esfuerzo presionó su glande contra el agujero, abriéndose espacio junto a la otra polla.

—¡AHH! —Gritó, apretando las sabanas y lagrimeando por el ardor de una segunda intromisión en su estrecha cavidad.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. —Murmuró con dulce voz el ex Guardián de la Gema del Tiempo—. Solo un poco más y te sentirás en la gloria.

—D-duele. —Sollozó—. P-pero no quiero que se detengan…

—Relájate, cariño. —Habló está vez el europeo—. Al principio dolerá, pero se te pasará. ¿Confías en nosotros?

—Lo hago. —Cierra los parpados mientras más centímetros de polla se insertan profundamente en su ser—. Confió en mis daddys.

—Tus daddys te quieren mucho, Anthony. —Pese a que estaba drogado con la libídine, no dejaba de lado su devoto cariño y amor por el moreno—. Siempre te cuidaremos.

—Porque eres lo más importante en nuestras vidas. —Añade el hechicero y con esas palabras finalmente se sumerge hondamente en el de orbes whisky—. ¿Estas listo, bebé?

—Lo estoy. —Suspira famélico—. Por favor… follen mi trasero…

Los mayores empujaron simultáneamente sus pelvis, jadearon del placer por como los músculos internos de Tony aprisionaban sus pollas, del roce que compartían mientras embestían el encantador trasero.

—Eres nuestro, Anthony. —Gruñó posesivamente, sujetando su cadera en el lado derecho y besó la ferviente espalda del ingeniero—. Y nada ni nadie nos separara de ti.

—Ni siquiera esos imbéciles de Rogers y Barnes. —Aumentó sus embestidas y su compañero lo imitó. La presión en su vientre era latente, así que su culminación pronto vendría. Giró su mirada para ver al británico y por sus rasgos dedujo que él tampoco duraría mucho.

—¡ _Ah_! ¡ _Ah_! ¡Más duro! —Los intensos gemidos del ingeniero resonaban por el dormitorio, su mejilla derecha presionada en la cama y sus orbes caramelo desbordando lubricidad por el inconmensurable placer de tener dos pollas follandolo, elevándolo a niveles impresionantes de éxtasis por estar tan lleno—. Daddys lo quiero mucho… métanmelo duro…

El pudor desapareció en esos tres.

—Eres perfecto, Tony. Tienes un culo generoso que acoge a la perfección nuestras pollas, una boquita bonita que da unas buenas mamadas, los tiernos ojos expresivos, tu bello rostro… ¡joder! —Stephen corta con los halagos por las palpables y electrizantes sensaciones que atraviesan a su falo—. Estoy al borde del límite…

—N-no eres el único… —Sherlock aprieta los dientes, penetrando furtivamente el agujero del magnate—. Oh, mierda… no resistiré más…

—¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Permítanme que me corra! —Ruega Anthony entre lágrimas, su pene palpita dolorosamente, chorreando cantidades de líquido pre seminal, requiriendo urgentemente su clímax—. Daddys… quiero correrme… ¿puedo?... por favor…

—Si, bebé. Puedes correrte. —Responde Stephen.

—Córrete para nosotros, cariño. —Espeta Sherlock.

El mecánico estalla en un abrumador orgasmo, clamando satisfecho y feliz, pintando las sabanas de su blanquecina y grumosa semilla. Se encuentra mareado y la visión se le ha nublado un poco. A penas y reacciona a las fervorosas penetraciones del Hechicero Supremo y del gran detective Holmes.

En cualquier instante los dos morochos terminaran.

—¿D-donde lo quieres, Anthony? —Pregunta entrecortadamente Holmes, jadeando gutural por su pronta venida—. Dilo, cariño…

—Dentro… —Musita con dificultad, pero sus dominantes logran escucharlo—. Quiero que me llenen con su leche… —Traga saliva—. Los necesito dentro de mi…

Los zagales de piel nívea incrementaron las embestidas, gruñendo y apretando vehemente las caderas del castaño, enloqueciendo por la placentera liviandad que están viviendo con la persona que aman, la persona que comparten, la persona que sus corazones eligieron para estar el resto de sus vidas. La dopamina y la oxitocina se producen en demasía, y claman gloriosos cuando por fin llegan a la cúspide, expulsando su esencia en el interior de Anthony. Despacio sacaron sus miembros y seguidamente se tumbaron a cada lado del genio, quien se encuentra respirando pausadamente y baja sus caderas, estirando sus piernas y sintiendo el semen de sus amantes escurriendo por su entrada y ensuciando sus muslos. 

Sus esculturales cuerpos bañados por el sudor, sus rostros enrojecidos y sus acelerados latidos es todo lo que queda del pasional acto de amor, impudicia y lascivia.

Hombre, en sus vidas jamás habían estado tan cachondos y menos tan exhaustos.

—Los demás están organizándote una fiesta sorpresa, idea del capitán idiota. —Es lo primero que dice Holmes al recuperar el aliento—. Estarán ahí Potts, Peter, Hogan, Thor y Los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

—En el estado en que el que estoy, ni siquiera creo poder caminar al baño. —Comenta algo socarrón el filántropo.

—¿Podemos decirles que se vayan al diablo y quedarnos aquí? —Bisbisea en tono barítono Stephen.

—Tentador… —Suelta Sherlock, girando hacia a un lado, observando a sus compañeros de cama.

—Debemos ir. —Expuso y sus amantes de ojos azul grisáceo con manchas verduscas lo miraron ceñudamente—. Podemos aprovechar que estarán todos para manifestarles que estamos en una relación poliamorosa. ¿O acaso no quieren verle la cara de limón agrio a Rogers?

Los tres varones emiten una risita.

—Entonces hay que bañarnos… estamos sudorosos y el trasero de Tony no deja de chorrear de nuestro semen. —Exclamó un «¡Auch!» cuando el mencionado le golpeó el antebrazo.

—En ese caso, ve a preparar el baño mientras que Tony y yo nos acurrucamos. —Dice Strange.

—Momento, ¿y por qué no vas tú? —Replica el británico.

—Paren su pleito. Nadie saldrá de está cama, al menos no por una hora más. —Bosteza, dando media vuelta para acostarse sobre su espalda—. Vengan aquí y acurrúquense conmigo.

Enternecidos por la carita de cansancio del genio, los dos azabaches se acercaron más, colocando uno de sus brazos en su pecho. Stark sujeta la zurda de Strange y la diestra de Holmes, otorgándoles besitos a cada mano.

—Los amo a los dos. —Confiesa con esmero, mirándolos con cariño y una dulce sonrisa que derrite los corazones de sus parejas—. Los amo mucho.

—También te amo mucho… —Declaran ambos morochos.

Cada uno le da un tierno beso en los labios a su sumiso.

—¿A eso le llaman un beso? —Voltea a su derecha, agarrando el cuello del doctor para iniciar un apasionado beso, separando sus labios para que el sinhueso del contrario entre en su cavidad, los dos saboreando cada parte del otro.

—No pongas mala cara, también hay para ti. —Articula después de separarse del hechicero—. Ven aquí mi británico dramático. —El aludido obedece, uniendo sus labios a los de su pequeño amado, deslizando delicadas caricias por su mejilla y cabello mientras tanto sus lenguas crean su propia danza.

Ambos terminan con el beso y ahora el trío se queda contemplando el techo como si fuera lo más asombroso de la existencia.

—Tengo una duda. —Pronuncia el castaño—. ¿Dónde demonios está John? No hemos sabido de él en una semana.

—Uuh. —Vocifera el detective—. ¿Del uno al diez, que tan sorprendidos estarán si les digo que John, el Rey T’Challa y el Agente Ross están en nuestra misma situación?

—De ninguna manera. —Habla estupefacto el doctor—. ¿En serio?

—Yup. —Afirma el morocho—. Lo sé, es algo loco y no tengo los detalles, simplemente ocurrió. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

—Pues… —El castaño medita—. Que T’Challa tiene más agujeros por follar.

El silencio reina por unos instantes antes de que los tres comiencen a carcajearse.

Probablemente su relación sea desaprobada por muchos, pero eso no les importara. Absolutamente no. Que les den por culo a todo aquel que este en contra de ellos.

¡Amar es compartir! 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Tony_Bottom1
> 
> Tumblr: tony-bottom
> 
> Wattpad: Mel_anie45


End file.
